robloxianmythhuntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadly Dark Dominus
"As you saw, it was the real dominus. This probably means roblox made the hat, but scrapped it. And it was supposed to be a joke hat, as tinfoilbot made joke videos about the dominus as if only he has that dominus." -Enszo Deadly Dark Dominus (also known as "The Missing Dominus") is a Roblox item that has a status considered mythical due there being a classic debate on whether or not it existed at all. It is now an actual Roblox item which can be unlocked by inputting the code that comes with the limited-edition Frost Guard General toy. Overview The Dark Dominus belongs to the Dominus item series, but unlike its other counterparts, does not have a Latin word following Dominus (e.g. Dominus Empyreus). The Dark Dominus has a void aesthetic to it. It has a dark hood with weathered fabric. Like all Dominus', it has a full-black cover on the inside that masks the wearer's face. The Dark Dominus' rings also look weathered and have red spirals. They are bordered by the same black fabric as the hood. Finally, four feathers protrude backward from each ring in a folded fashion. The feathers get lighter in color, with the bottom of the feather closest to the hood having the darkest shade of crimson. The DIY Dark Dominus attempts to simulate the design of the Dark Dominus however it is painted onto a paper bag. This item was published on April 1, 2016 and has since been off-sale. As of June 14, 2019, the Deadly Dark Dominus has been reuploaded to ROBLOX as a toy code item, most likely a chaser item, due to a Dominus’ rarity being very high. History Back in 2011, it was said that three people bought this item, one of those being Merely. Merely was also the first one to have purchased it. You can find this mysterious item in his inventory, the other buyers have been mysteriously erased from the ROBLOX database. Meshes and textures of this Dominus were revealed and when put together in ROBLOX Studio created this hat, the model within the infobox is created. On April 1, 2016, ROBLOX published a DIY version of the mysterious item. Its description did not discredit nor legitimize any side of the argument but instead teased the idea of tinfoilbot knowing the truth about the hat. A recurring joke by Minecraft player and joke YouTuber tinfoilbot is that he owns the Dark Dominus (or "deadlit dark Dominus, as tinfoilbot spells it). Part of the joke is that only tinfoilbot can actually see the item on his character. It is speculated that this whole hat was meant to be a joke, as the Roblox staff teased at tinfoilbot actually knowing the truth. Enszo describes that tinfoilbot's possession of the Dominus is "As if only he has that Dominus." Behavior TBA External Links Deadly Dark Dominus DIY Deadly Dark Dominus Deadly Dark Dominus texture Deadly Dark Dominus mesh Trivia * The item has been officially released by ROBLOX as a toy code item on June 14, 2019. Category:Myths Category:Tinfoilbot Category:Popular Myths Category:Enszo Category:Non Player Myths Category:Item Based Myths Category:Contained Myths Category:Classic Myths Category:Myth